


you'll never take us alive (partners in crime)

by taeiliebby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Female Huang Ren Jun, Female Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Female Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Female Ten, Female Xiaojun, Female Zhong Chen Le, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, Mafia NCT, Multi, WHO CARES ABOUT THIS LMAO WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME, badass female hyuck lives in my head rent-free, chenle is 5'5, essentially markhyuck used to be part of NCT then yeeted to be part of their own gang with dream, i had more caffeine today than I have in months, jungwoo a whole 5'7 we stan a tall queen, junnie tiny she 5'0, n e ways im gonna go now B Y E, no on cares but like imo hyuck is 5'3, renjun angy, ten's like 5'2, xiaojun is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/taeiliebby
Summary: He had always thought she was beautiful, even at first meeting. Her at-the-time auburn hair that would flow in the wind, her curves made for seduction, her sense of humor - fucked up, just like him. Everything about her was perfect.He thought she looked her best laughing maniacally, crazy look in her eye as she shot another man dead, covered in his blood.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. i. we live as ghosts among these streets (lovers and partners)

**Author's Note:**

> Listen baddie female Hyuck lives in my head rent free and gang au nct lives in my head rent free what else were you expecting?

It was a dark November night, the chilly air giving an eerie aura to the surrounding metropolis. Despite the cold, the surrounding area was peacefully quiet. 

That was the truth, until a couple ran by cackling. Behind them, an office building blew up. The female ran ahead, dragging the male behind her. Her long auburn hair flowing in the wind, wearing only a black bralette and matching ripped jeans, shoulders covered by a leather jacket that was obviously not her’s. The male behind her had windblown black hair, a plain black T-shirt tucked into his own black ripped jeans. On his arm an obvious sunflower tattoo could be seen, his arms covered in dried, splattered blood. 

When they had run through countless alleys, the layout of the city familiar to the couple, they stopped to catch their breath, still laughing. 

The female pouted. “Markie, that was anticlimactic.” she whined.

The male - Mark - deadpanned at his companion. “What did you expect, Hyuck? If we wanted to draw it out we would still be there shooting every last one of them.” 

Hyuck sighed and leaned against the brick wall and grumbled. “I’d rather be shooting all of them dead.” 

It was then that Mark materialized a couple inches from her face, his legs making their way between her own, his thumb and forefinger holding up her chin so he could look directly at his eyes. 

“Don’t forget this was a calling card mission, baby. We’re trying to make ourselves known, not incriminate ourselves before the others can even have fun.” He growled. 

She gulped as he let her go, grabbing her hand to take her out of her stupor. With an exchange that could almost be seen as telepathic, they began running again, making their way to the hideout. 

\-------------

Climbing through the secret window in the townhouse, Mark and Donghyuck found themselves staring at five other angry teens. 

The smaller female with silver hair and purple tips in French braids wearing a black hoodie (that most definitely wasn’t her’s, judging by how it went down to her knees) took it upon herself to stroll up to Donghyuck and put her in a headlock as soon as she had steadied herself from the window. 

As they watched the small but angry girl choke Donghyuck, the taller girl with shoulder length black hair wearing a white hoodie and black sports shorts let out a squeaky laugh, the only thing keeping her from falling on the floor the arm around her lithe waist. 

Hyuck’s high-pitched “Injunnie, stop!” was drowned out by the two males yelling at Mark - and the other girl’s laugh but that was beside the point. The more angry of the two, the brown haired male wearing a black sleeveless tee and black sweatpants, was trying to punch Mark, and he would’ve knocked the elder out if the other - a boy with blue hair, wearing a Nirvana tee and gray sweats - hadn’t held him back.

“What the fuck were you thinking Mark Lee? With an explosion like that you could’ve knocked our own base to the fucking water!” The brown-haired growled.

The blue-haired one, wasn’t growling, but still frowned, almost motherly. “You guys didn’t even attempt to cover up! Not many criminals have a full fucking sunflower tattoo y’know.”

Mark scowled. “I don’t remember giving you permission to speak like that to me Jeno, Jaemin.” 

That shut the two others, but Renjun, having previously let Donghyuck out of the chokehold, merely rolled her eyes. 

“Forgive us for being fucking worried for your safety then, bitch.” She said sarcastically.

Mark whipped his head at Renjun, narrowing his eyes. “Watch what you say or I’ll have your head.” 

Renjun smiled dangerously, testing Mark by getting right up to his face. “But you won’t, cause you need your best markswoman. I’m too much of an asset to be killed, Mark Lee.” 

She then pivoted, dragging Jeno and Jaemin up the stairs to the bedrooms with her. 

The remaining female flopped onto the couch, frowning. “You’re not really gonna kill her, are you? She’s been teaching me and Jiji how to use axes.” 

Jiji, or Jisung, a tall boy with brown hair and blonde highlights wearing a black T-shirt under a dark green bomber jacket and black jeans, sat on the couch too, shrugging.

“Yeah Jun’s gotten me out of too many deals gone wrong to be killed for saying something dumb.”

Mark sighed, Donghyuck rubbing at his neck as he pinched his nose. “I’m not killing her Chenle. Those three are just so hard to handle.” 

Donghyuck grasped Mark’s hand gently, in a way she only let Mark and the others see, before softly dragging him to their bedroom, letting Jisung and Chenle cuddle on the couch. 

\----------

They had gotten ready for bed and were laying there, staring at the ceiling, Donghyuck laying on Mark’s bare chest. 

“You think we should tell them about NCT?” Hyuck whispered. 

She felt him tense up for a second at hearing the name. “We shouldn’t burden them with our past. It’s not their problem.” 

She frowned. “It’s been two years, Mark. With what we did tonight, they’re bound to start searching for us again. I’ve heard around in the clubs, they’ve gained more members and have joined an alliance with WayV.” 

Mark sighed at that, knowing they’re seven member teenage group would be no match for the now 14 membered group. 

“Let’s refrain from telling them for now. If and when the situation arises and we bump into them, we’ll explain everything.” 

Donghyuck nodded at that, and they both fell asleep, nightmares of their past haunting them.


	2. ii. [2020] bonnie & clyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the fuck was that, Lee? We’ve never once had to abort a mission in the past two years!”
> 
> He shrugged. “We never had a Code N in the past two years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know this is prolly real bad but female baddie hyuck!!!!!!
> 
> title is from Him & I - G-Eazy & Halsey

Mark wrapped his hands over Donghyuck’s small waist, admiring his girlfriend. 

They were going on a mission tonight, Donghyuck as their temptress to lure their target so Renjun could snipe him. 

“You look so ravishing, baby. You’ll have no trouble getting Mr. Park to drop his pants at the sight of you.”

She chuckled. “And all his secrets.” She watched Mark nod in the mirror for giving herself a once-over.

She was wearing her favorite little black dress, one that showed off her cleavage and made her butt look great. Her dark red hair was in messy space buns, deadly dark red lipstick painting her plump lips. Her ears were accented with hoop earrings and her hands were adorned with rings, including the diamond encrusted one on her right ring finger. 

Her promise ring, matching the plain band Mark had on his ring finger. 

The two walked out of the bathroom and piled into the car, putting their transceivers in. With Jaemin in the driver’s seat and Mark climbing into the passenger seat, the car was quiet as they drove to the location. 

“In case we forgot,” Mark barked out, “Target is Park Jinyoung, main suspect in the child trafficking trade. He’ll be at The Barstool with similar suspects. He’s known to not be able to resist pretty girls, so Donghyuck will lead him to the alleyway. Renjun will be hiding on the roof and waiting for the signal and I will be going with her as backup. Chenle, Jisung, Jeno, I want you three surrounding the perimeter and report if you see anything suspicious or wrong. Got it?”

A chorus of agreement followed as Jaemin parked next to the club, opening his laptop and setting up his equipment. 

Donghyuck got out first and walked into the club, long legs accented by her stilettos. She walked in and was greeted by the stench of sweat and smoke. She took a deep breath, nervous, but she was comforted by the cold metal of the knife hiding in her garter. She may look like nothing but a slut, but she was dangerous and she knew it. 

She heard Jaemin quietly tell her that Mr. Park was the man wearing plastic pants - plastic pants, really? - with the two girls around him. She spotted him immediately, and put on her biggest pout and puppy eyes that she could manifest. 

Walking up to him, she whimpered. “Excuse me, mister, I don’t know where my boyfriend is and I’ve never been to this club before.”

The man looked her over, then pushed the other two girls - they looked relieved, she thought - to bring his attention to the petite female. 

She was only 10 minutes into seducing him, and was so close to getting him to come to his death, when she spotted a face in the crowd. 

He was tall, with auburn hair, a full tattoo sleeve peeking out of his tight black shirt. He had a cigarette resting in his mouth, and his eyes scanned the crowd, looking for someone. 

Looking for her, her mind supplied as she began to panic. 

Her eyes flitted over to Jeno stalking the entrance, she had to get safe and get out of here. She spluttered some excuse about finding her boyfriend and speedwalked over to Jeno, trying not to hyperventilate. He looked at her in confusion, but made no move to ask her about it.

“Code N, Mark, Code N, we gotta get out of here.” she whispered, and heard his breath hitch through the transceiver. 

“Abort the mission,” Mark bit out, “get out there as quick and quietly as possible, don’t worry about the target.” 

Donghyuck and Jeno walked out the front door, seeing Chenle and Jisung behind them. Mark and Renjun walked out of the alleyway with them and they quickly piled into the car, Renjun taking the passenger seat - in case of a car shootdown where she needed to get on the windowsill. Mark was the last to get in the car, eyes flitting at the club and surrounding areas, searching for someone. When no one came and everyone was settled, he got in next to Donghyuck and Jaemin sped off to the hideout. 

When Mark curled over Donghyuck and whispered sweet things as she kept whimpering pitifully, no one mentioned it. 

\-----------

As the seven got into the hideout, Renjun scowled. 

“What the fuck was that, Lee? We’ve never once had to abort a mission in the past two years!”

He shrugged. “We never had a Code N in the past two years.” 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow. “Are we ever gonna know what that means, or are you just gonna hide that from us too?” 

Donghyuck winced, and when Mark looked at her, she nodded before speaking. “I can’t promise to tell you guys everything, because I still can’t come to terms with it myself.” 

“Code N stands for Code NCT,” Mark began, “They’re a dangerous gang. Hyuck and I were originally part of them.” 

“Two years ago, something traumatic happened where I didn’t feel safe there anymore. Mark and I went rogue a week after he found out what happened. We spent a couple days on the street, where we found you guys, and the rest is history.” Donghyuck continued. 

Chenle raised her hand before speaking. “So why did you have to call Code N today? You seemed to be doing fine with Mr. Park.” 

“I saw one of the more… influential members at the club. No doubt he was scouring the club to find me or Mark. They stopped searching for us after a year, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they found out the explosion was us.”

Renjun frowned. “And these guys are dangerous? We dodged a bullet?” 

“Oh, definitely. I don’t know what I’d do if they took you guys and Duckie away.” Mark said. 

Moving over to Donghyuck, the smaller girl hugged her companion in a moment of vulnerability that was rare for her. 

“I’m glad you’re safe, Hyuckie.” she whispered. 

The group spent the rest of the night cuddling, comforting Donghyuck and Mark, as well as themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay off to do my essay due at 11:59 tonight on ~cell phone addiction~


	3. iii. they gon' put hands on a chick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Mark’s world stopped, the masked figure took off his mask so he could take a good look at him. The man had ash gray hair, a blue tint to it. 
> 
> _Jung fucking Jaehyun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really like this story and I hope I'm not the only one lmao
> 
> Chapter title from 16 Shots by Stefflon Don

Due to his years of training and gang activity, Mark was the first to hear the soft pitter-patter of steps outside the room. 

Donghyuck sleeping peacefully on his chest, he shook her awake. She shot up, then heard the footsteps too, and grabbed the gun laying on her bedside table as Mark mimicked her, doing the same. 

When a door slammed open, they jumped out of bed and ran out of the room, guns pointed at the masked figure in the house. Not a second later, Renjun, Jaemin, and Jeno came out of their room, all three with guns in their hand pointed in the same direction as Mark and Donghyuck. 

He heard Chenle curse out in Mandarin, no doubt she and Jisung had jumped out of bed and were attempting to get their guns. 

“Tell us who you belong to before I shoot you and use your balls as a trophy.” Donghyuck growled. 

The masked figure looked over, calculating, before letting out a whistle. Suddenly, he wasn’t outnumbered. They surrounded the group, and had some type of chloroform, because Mark’s eyes started drooping as a rag was placed on his mouth. Renjun managed to get a shot in at someone before she was restrained too. 

Before Mark’s world stopped, the masked figure took off his mask so he could take a good look at him. The man had ash gray hair, a blue tint to it. 

_Jung fucking Jaehyun._

Then, his world turned black.  
\-----------------

When he was finally able to open his eyes, it was due to the freezing water splashed onto his face. He heard Donghyuck whine beside him. 

He remembered what happened and his breath hitched and his eyes shot open, quickly taking in his surroundings. They were in a dark room covered in concrete, one of the interrogation rooms, if he recalled correctly. His hands were bound together, but not his legs. Donghyuck was a couple feet away from him, hands also bound, but the other five were nowhere to be seen. He frantically looked around for them. 

“Don’t worry, they’re safe.” A soft female voice rang out.

Both Mark and Donghyuck snapped their heads in the direction of the voice, and found a tall girl with curled black hair leaning against the concrete wall. 

She continued. “The little one is feisty. Severely injured one of our subordinates and bit my boyfriend’s hand while they were being transported to their room.” She softly chuckled. 

The door opened and a stream of light blinded the two. In walked in a man with a white undercut with plenty of tattoos and piercings. 

“Mark and Donghyuck Lee.” He drawled. 

Donghyuck growled. “What the fuck do you want, Yuta? We chose to dissociate with the gang, so let us and our members go, fucktard.” 

The man - Yuta - chuckled. “You don’t have a choice.” 

“No, but you have a choice of whether you’d like to keep your dick or not.” She shot back. 

Yuta rolled his eyes and called back to the female. “Take the girl. Boss wants to see them.” 

Suddenly the two of them were picked up and dragged over to ‘Boss’s’ office. A feeling of impending doom fell upon Mark. 

\------------

Renjun had regained consciousness while being carried bridal-style by a foreign entity. Keeping her eyes closed, she heard the grumble of the body speaking in Mandarin. 

She fought a smirk, realizing they were probably speaking in Mandarin because they didn’t think any of them could understand. 

A tragedy on their end, really. 

Through the - way too long - walk to their destination, she learned they were in NCT’s headquarters, she was being carried by someone named Lucas, Chenle was with her and being carried by someone named Winwin. Jeno, Jaemin, and Jisung had already been thrown into the holding cell they were going to. 

Feeling a hand come near her face to brush the hair off of it, she took the chance and clamped her teeth down over the side of his hand. Lucas cried out and dropped her, allowing her to quickly scramble onto her feet and run away, hearing the two men yell after her. 

She thought she had lost them, turning corners and getting lost in the process, until she had turned a corner and ran straight into the man she had bitten. 

He frowned at her, before taking her bound hands into his singular hand and dragged her the opposite way. She tried to pull away but she couldn’t seem to leave his grasp. She cursed her petiteness and made a note to have Jeno teach her more physical fighting. 

They had ended up at a metal door, which he had opened and thrown her into. She found herself staring back at the loves of her life (and Chenle and Jisung). 

Laying on the floor where she had been thrown, she watched, frozen, as Jaemin came over to her, worried to the point of tears as he checked her over. 

Jeno ran over to her after Jaemin had concluded her safe and injury-free, snarling at Lucas. Chenle and Jisung shivered in the corner, curled into each other. 

“If you hurt a single hair on her I can promise you’ll be coming back to base in a body bag.” Jeno snarled. 

Lucas just put his hands up non-chalantly. “Not my fault she resisted. If she cooperated we would’ve brought her to you sooner.” 

Looking at her surroundings, Renjun noticed the lack of leader and best friend. “Where are Mark and Hyuck?”

Lucas chuckled. “They’re meeting with the boss right now. Cute how worried you are but you’re fucking psycho, bitch.” He muttered the second part in Mandarin. 

She smirked and thanked him in her native tongue, laughing when his face drained of color knowing he had previously heard him. 

“Don’t really appreciate you calling Junnie a psycho, thanks!” Chenle responded from the corner, a pure smile gracing her face as he whipped his head over in her direction, eyes impossibly wide. 

After he had grumbled and left, Renjun had laid down on Jaemin’s lap, carding her hands through Jeno’s hair, who was laying next to her. 

Hearing Jisung’s soft sniffles and Chenle’s small gasps of breath, she found the comfort to let her own tears fall, wetting the crook of Jeno’s neck she was resting on. 

She felt Jeno’s own tears hitting her shoulder and heard Jaemin’s sniffles join the party. 

The five of them sat there for what seemed like ages, crying and mourning their safety and possibly their own leader and agent. It brought them back to their cruel reality. They have been gang members, may have many deaths on their hands, but in the end, they were just kids. 

Somehow, through the embrace of her boyfriends and the comfort that at least 5 of them were completely safe, Renjun felt her eyes droop closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to watch Kitchen Nightmares yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> n e ways uh off to my hovel to hibernate for the next 5 months


End file.
